Personal media devices are popular devices. The devices usually communicate to users through personal speakers which are often in the form of headphones so that the user can enjoy hearing the media or broadcast with minimal disruption to those nearby. Headphones have advanced from bulky, heavy devices to small bud-like devices that fit and stay within the ear of a user. However, most headphones have cords or wires to communicate signals to the speakers inside the headphones. The cords or wires often become tangled and in some cases, the headphones themselves become entangled. As headphones have become smaller and lighter weight, the problem of tangled wires continues. In addition, when headphones are not playing, often there is no convenient way to store the headphones. For headphones that operate wirelessly, there is a tendency for the individual headphones to become separated and lost. Finally, headphones usually have dedicated right and left speakers and trying to determine which speaker is the right speaker and which is the left speaker can be a challenge, especially when the speakers are small.